deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:D.R. fan 47
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Slicecycle page. Not sure where to start? * Check out the Dead Rising Wiki:To Do List to find out where to start! * Read this to learn about Categories and Infoboxes. * Check out these to see what needs to be cleaned up or expanded'"Stubs"' and Cleanup. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Yoshiman 97 (Talk) 05:11, June 18, 2010 Warning You added trivia to Leon Bell. Another user removed it, disagreeing with it. You added it again, the user removed it again, suggesting this be talked out on the talk page, trying to avoid an edit war. You ignored and added it in again, with an unacceptable edit summary. This is a warning. Don't use language like that and try to start an edit war. --Mistertrouble189 02:17, July 13, 2010 (UTC) *See Talk:Leon Bell. It just isn't notable enough to put it there. What's the connection between the two? Besides the fact they share the first name? They do not share the same look or personality (as far as we know). Go talk it out on the talk page and see if we can come up with an agreement. --Mistertrouble189 02:29, July 13, 2010 (UTC) This may sound stupid How do I change my "Picture". :Click the "more" tap on the top of the screen, then select "Preferences". The option is in that menu, pretty sex explanitory. Dengarde 02:59, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :: lol ^^ did you do that on purpose? - Ash Crimson 23:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks everone I know already. D.R. fan 47 The Wonderland Plaza Talk Page I am not sure what you were trying to say on that page...you were asking if they looked the same, whatever that meant! Plus your summary said "Rabbit" so IDK what that meant either.....so I deleted your seemingly irrelevant comment. Lol. No hard feelings.. --Mistertrouble189 03:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Watch your Tounge man! So we think different yeah, but Careface? Dont bother me on by talkpage if your pissed of. If you have a good reason why it should be removed, the reason has to be REALLY good.Alta1r 20:47, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Stop Bother me and/or give me a good reason why it should be removed and i stop bother you. How does that sound? And about that i am a "Foul Mouthed" Type, means when i get really pissed off, i will, and i mean it, i will Swear like hell. So for your own saftey, Stop bother me and i stop bother you. How does that sound? Alta1r 20:58, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Then its a deal. Yeah its Premade and so. He cant drag it in but what will happen with it, i do not know. That is a kind of a good reason. And thinking again, driving inside with a bike may have a chance of smashing the head into the entrance top causing Chuck to fall of, possible damaging the bike or even the entire maintence room. I mean, the bike makes him kinda higher and driving out with two chainsaws at each side can be a bit of a problem... Alta1r 21:06, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Re; Pole Weapon You didn't add the right templates.. you also called an admin a shit head.. so I guess I was just being a dick about it. I'll restore the page, dood. Just make sure it looks like all the other DR2 weapon pages. - Ash Crimson 01:10, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :The boxes that are on almost every page. - Ash Crimson 01:39, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::This is the one you should have used. - Ash Crimson 20:38, September 13, 2010 (UTC)